See You At The Start
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: The sight of Kate Beckett naked in his bed was breathtaking. Castle quickly climbed back onto the mattress and laid down beside her, his eyes milking in the glorious sight of all her naked flesh. Rated a strong T. Prequel to SEE YOU. Season 2 AU ONESHOT. Castlefanfics Prompt Challenge Fill.
*A prequel to **SEE YOU** while also incorporating the **Castlefanfics Prompt Challenge** : _Season 2 - "This storm is getting bad"_

* * *

 **See You At The Start**

Rick Castle stood before the large window, unashamed of his lack of clothes or coverings. Sure, maybe he wished he was a little bit more fit, but there was really nothing about his naked body that he was ashamed of. Glancing over his shoulder at the thoroughly sated and satisfied woman lounging across the rumpled bed sheets, he felt confident that she had no complaints. Stretching his arms over his head, he worked out some of the kinks he'd developed attempting certain positions he hadn't tried in a long while, and stared out the window, watching as the strong wind buffeted the thick rain against the glass. In the distance he could see the dark clouds swirling, a tumult in the making.

"I think this storm is getting bad," he announced out loud, knitting his eyebrows together as a hint of concern crept into his mind. "The power might even go out."

A soft sigh came from the bed, and he turned, gazing affectionately at the naked woman lying on top of the covers, her hair adorably mussed from their last round of lovemaking. She rose up on her elbow and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him back over.

"Come back to bed then," she smirked seductively. "I can think of plenty of ways we can ride out the storm."

Castle grinned, feeling his heart quicken at the prospect of spending more intimate time with this extraordinary woman. The sight of Kate Beckett naked in his bed was breathtaking. He quickly climbed back onto the mattress and laid down beside her, his eyes milking in the glorious sight of all her naked flesh. She was so stunningly beautiful. Beckett grinned happily, and scooted closer to him, pressing her lithe body against his side. He heaved in a deep breath and trailed an exploratory hand down her side, curling his fingers around her hipbone. She mewled in approval, arching her deliciously naked body into his touch.

He swallowed as he glanced down, meeting her gorgeous eyes. She had the body of model, yet it had been her eyes that had caught his attention the first time they met. There had been an intelligence and wit to them, yet marred by tremendous sadness, that had gained his attention. He had wanted to know anything and everything about her. He still did.

"What do you say, Castle?" she purred, voice all low and seductive. "You ready for another round?"

"I'm always up for some fun, Beckett," he smirked in reply.

"Hmm, yes, I can tell," she grinned back, slipping her leg over his middle. She nipped at his shoulder and tilted her head to look up at him with questioning eyes, clearly sensing something else besides sex was on his mind. "Castle?"

He squeezed his fingers around her slim waist in reassurance before letting out a breath and deciding it was now or never. "This… this isn't a one time thing, is it?" he asked. "I know we've done this once before at your apartment, but that was before it blew up, and now you're staying here while you look for a new place. I… I just don't want you to feel obligated to sleep with me because of that. You don't owe me anything, Beckett. When I offered you the guest room, I truly did it without any ulterior motives."

Beckett let out a little snort of amusement. Castle furrowed his brow as he glanced down at her in confusion. He didn't think there was anything particularly funny about what he'd just said. "Oh, Castle… you don't need to worry, I knew you didn't expect anything when you made your offer," she assured with a hush, her lips still quirked up in amusement. Castle enjoyed seeing how open and carefree she was with him. She shook her head and gazed up at him with a mild little glare that he'd come to know as 'the look'. "I'm surprised though. Do you really think I'd have sex with you because you let me into your home after mine blew up?"

"No, I don't," he conceded to her point, running his hand down her back and dipping his head down to press a slow kiss to her lips. Beckett hummed in approval and she nestled further into his side.

Pulling away for air, she tilted her head down, averting her eyes as her fingers absently played across his bare chest. "From the very start, there's always been an attraction between us, Castle," she stated. "But it wasn't until recently that I began to realize there was more to it than simply a physical attraction."

"I've felt it too," he admitted. Their relationship was still fresh and new, yet Castle already knew that it was different than any other relationship he'd ever had. This time it was special. Kate Beckett was special. Of that, he had no doubt. He smirked, and coasted his hand down her side, relishing the feel of her bare skin beneath his fingertips. "I never really expected to feel this way. To be honest, my intentions had always been to get into your pants."

She grinned at that, biting her lower lip like she had that day after their first case, when he'd suggested they debrief each other and she'd told him that he had no idea. She'd been right. He really had no idea just how fast and hard he'd fall for this extraordinary woman. It took her being targeted by a madman and her apartment blowing up for him to admit that his attraction towards her no longer had anything to do with simple book research or to gain another conquest. Kate Beckett meant more to him than he had thought possible. And after a week sharing a roof together, it appeared the feeling was more than mutual.

Beckett's eyebrows knitted together as she thought. "I think I started to realize you meant more to me after that case with your ex-girlfriend."

"Kyra?"

"Yeah," she nodded, shifting to glance up at him with a small smile. "She said something to me after the case that really stuck with me."

"Really? What'd she say?" he asked, brows furrowing, curious.

Beckett leaned back and he moved to follow her, gently running his hand up and down her side, teasing the underside of her breast. She grinned up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with so much more than simple affection.

"She said, 'He's all yours'," Beckett confessed with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"And I am," he agreed, bending down to slant his mouth over hers in a delicious kiss. Beckett curled her arms around his neck and kept him there, returning the kiss with much more vigor and passion.

"Yes," she breathed out when they broke apart for air. "Your mine."

He smirked, reaching up to brush some stray strands of hair away from her beautiful face. She closed her eyes and eased into his touch when he cupped her jaw. "Now aren't you glad I insisted on coming over to protect you that night?" he asked.

"Hmm," she quirked up an eyebrow as she looked at him with an amused expression. "If I recall, you did a lot more than stand guard."

Castle grinned mischievously, eyes glazing over with the heated memory of their first time together. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was," Beckett agreed with a soft smile, before she glanced away for a brief moment. "When I woke up to find you gone, I assumed the worst. I thought everything I had thought about you was true. That all you wanted was to get into my pants and add another notch to the your bedpost."

He opened his mouth to object, but she silenced him with a soft hush, offering the side of his face a tender and reassuring caress.

"But then I found you in my kitchen, making me breakfast," she finished with a warm smile.

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Just my way of thanking you for the previous night," he declared.

Beckett shook her head, biting her lower lip. "If only Ryan and Esposito knew how right they were," she laughed.

Castle shuddered. "Please, don't mentioned them while were naked in bed together."

She grimaced and bobbed her head. "Good idea," she shuddered. "Though, speaking of… we're going to have to come up with something to keep them off our scent."

"So we're really going to keep things a secret?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"We're partners, Rick," Beckett said, using his first name so he knew she was serious. "Besides, this thing between us is still relatively new. And our relationship is too important to me to allow anything getting in the way and messing it up. It's bad enough they've been betting on when we'd hook up."

He inclined his head. "Okay," he relented, not entirely liking the idea of concealing their newfound relationship. If anything, he wanted to shout out to the world that Kate Beckett was his girlfriend. "I guess we'll need to come up with a way to distract everyone's attention then."

"Yes, we will," Beckett nodded in agreement, slinking her arms around his neck. "But that can wait. Right now we have more pressing issues to deal with." She pulled him down for another kiss, arching her body up into him, letting him feel just how pressing her need was. He groaned into her mouth as she trailed her talented fingers down between their warm bodies and found him more than ready for her. "Now, enough talk, Castle. Just shut up and make love to me."

Castle grinned happily. She didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
